Talk:Onyx Sentinel
Name? I've been thinking and doesn't it make sense that these would be called Defender Sentinels or something similar? The Aggressors are found on the "Sword" of the Forerunners, so the Defenders should be found on the "Sheild." This is just my speculation of course, but wouldn't it make good sense? I remember some people a few months back creating CG pictures of how Onyx sentinels would have looked. Should we add one, as an "artists concept"? Specops306, ''Kora '' 21:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :No, they'd be fanon... -- Lieutenant AJ 21:05, 26 December 2007 (UTC) I have a request that some one post a picture of a model I made that I believe is what I think the Onyx Sentinel here is the link: http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=409cb18327a869d16f8cfd26bf31acbe THIS IS MY OWN MODEL, PLEASE CREDIT ME! Forerunner/Human Relations Should the last line of the Appearance section be altered to say something about the Forerunner being the original humans, as made known by 343GS at the end of Halo 3? Concept Art These are some fan made concepts of what the Onyx Sentinel may look like. Note: This is Fan Art and is not a confirmed image of what the Sentinel looks like. Image:sentinel_firing_beam_by_PierceHart.jpg Image:sentii.jpg Image:Onyx2.jpg|These are two Sentinels combined. Note the Shield. Image:Onix_sentinal1.jpg|3ds max render. File:Scan0010sdfsdfsfd.jpg File:SeekerSentinel.png|By Phoenix-06 File:Sentinals.jpg onyx_sentinel.jpg|onyx sentinel made in 3ds max by ruben angqvist onyx_sentinel2.jpg|a 3ds max render by ruben angqvist Here is my concept. I figured I would just take a monitor, and modify it. I noticed that all the previous concepts lacked the forerunner style. I also figured that since Monitors helped out the Reclaimers their eyes had the Marathon symbol in it I put the Shield World symbol in the eye of the Onyx Sentinal. ImmortalJoshua ::It has some issues with proportions. The booms are supposed to be approx. three meters long, and the central eye about a quarter meter in diameter. And where was it stated that the symbol is the shield world symbol? It appears basically on every forerunner installation.--Jugus 15:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, a friend of mine did a good concept of the Onyx Sentinel in his portfolio.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Concept art included in the article? Some of the concept art in the above section is very good, I think that some should be included in the article, but with an included warning stating that it is fan art, not official canon. Anyone agree? --XG33Kx 03:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I agree, the SPI Mark II has a fan art piece in it. I say we should use my image though because it is more "realistic" EchostreamFanJosh :No. The reason why the fan art is allowed in the SPI article is because there's already an established design of the armour, whereas the design of the Onyx Sentinel remains unknown.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Usage I have a theory as to why these sentinels are only used on Onyx, and not the Halos. Given the destructive power they wield, I think it would be unlikely that they would be used on the relatively thin surface of a Halo structure. Due to the fact that Onyx is more or less a solid planet, I think their protocols allow them to use higher grade weapons as there is next to no chance that they would ever cause some significant damage to the planet. Given that it only took a two kilometer diameter crater in the surface to cause installation 04 to break apart. To establish just how powerful they are, in the Ghosts of Onyx it is said to take at least two energy projector shots to destroy a Covenant ship-of-war, yet only I think 49 sentinels are able to completely vaporize a destroyer. next, an energy projector is capable of drilling through several kilometers in a single shot as seen in First Strike. Considering they have so much power and could cause so much damage to the balance, I see it as next to never that they would ever be deployed on a Halo installation. Saigo no Ken Onyx Sentinel in Origins? As per image provided, some of the descriptions matched (Round Sphere, Metal Booms up to three metres) except for the third metal boom which is non-existent from the image. Our Onyx Sentinel perhaps?外国人(7alk) 02:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you could get more images of this maby. EchostreamFanJosh ::That's the only image that has the speculated Onyx Sentinel. >.> 外国人(7alk) 04:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks almost like one to me, but the thing is that, well, it's not ON Onyx. But I really dont know alot about them because I do not have GoO at the moment. Maybe Onyx got it's name from these Sentinels because the planet is made up of them? Yeah, that's stupid, nevermind. But it does look like it could very well be a Onyx Sentinel. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 09:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Onyx Sentinel is actually a fan-given name. Because the Sentinel's official name is unknown, we referred to where the unit originated from, which happens to be Onyx. Anyway, it could be our so-called "Onyx Sentinel"- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That thing is next to a strato-sentinel. Unless it's much more closer to the camera, it can't possibly be 6 meters long.Mutoid Chief 00:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Possibly the artist(s) ignored the dimension of the Onyx Sentinel and just drew it how it wants it to be? Halo Legends is, after all, a big artistic interpretation.{insert name here} 01:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey shut up! That's my mum your talking about! We needed some money so she helped make a shield world :(